Do You Love Me?
by XXPay4XtraShippingsXX
Summary: Luka comes home fuming about how Gakupo, with his constant flirting, totally ruined a chance for a potential boyfriend! She calms down by writing a story about how she feels about Gakupo, only to realize that she may like him back! And what happens when a certain someone accidentally gets ahold of this particular story...


**Do You Love Me?**

I storm angrily into my room. Gakupo is just such an idiot! I hate him!

Let me explain. I'm Magurine Luka. I'm a Vocaloid. Kamui Gakupo is another Vocaloid. He never fails to be the most annoying guy _ever!_

I was at this awesome pool with Meiko, Miku, and Gumi. We were really enjoying it. Miku kept going down this huge water slide and splashing us, but it was funny. Meiko was getting a tan while reading a romance novel. She told us sweetly that if we disturbed her, she would rip out our throats. So we left her alone. Gumi found this cute guy and he had a best friend named Brian, so we started flirting with them. And right as I was about to get this guy's number…

"Hello, Luka, dear!" Gakupo walked right up to us from nowhere and said that! As I was flirting!

"Huh? Luka, do _know _this guy?" asked Brian. He was looking at me accusingly.

I didn't know what to do, so I said, "Nope! Never seen him before in my life!"

"Why, yes you have!" laughed Gakupo. Then, he _put his arm around me!_

Brian looked from me to Gakupo and scoffed. "Yeah, I think so, too." Then he whipped around and left.

I took Gakupo's arm off of my shoulders and glared at him. "What the heck? I was just about to get this guy's number!"

"Sorry, my dear, but I couldn't stand to see you with another. You'll thank me later." Gakupo grinned. I huffed and ran back towards Brian to try and convince him that I wasn't with Gakupo. But it was way too late, and I had to give up. I told the others that I was leaving, but Miku objected.

"Wait, then how will _we _get home? We all rode together, remember?" Then, Gakupo popped up _again._

"I can drive you home, dear Luka," he offered.

"I'd rather walk, Eggplant," I spat.

"Luka, could you please let him drive you? Meiko isn't done reading, and I think she was serious about ripping out our throats," pleaded Miku.

"…Fine."

Gakupo and I hadn't ever been alone together. He's always hitting on me in public, and I hate it _so much_. He continued his cheesy flirting in the car, and I was so angry when I got out of the car, it was taking every fiber of me to hold it all in. Gakupo said an extravagant goodbye with hand motions and whatever, and I said a strained, "Later." Right when I got inside, I started yelling and throwing a total tantrum in my house. I ran to my room and shut the door, which is where I am now.

"Gakupo, you make me so mad!" I shriek, jumping on my bed and beating the living daylights out of it. I get a pillow and punch it, imagining that it's Gakupo's face. After I've let it all of my energy out, I breathe heavily. I go to my computer. Perhaps writing will make me feel better. I enjoy writing stories and poems. Then I decide to write a story about me and Gakupo to let all my anger out another way, nonviolently. I begin typing.

_**She hated him. All she ever knew was his constant attention, his continuing flow of words and actions that annoyed her so. But she could never say that to his face. Why? It would stop it all if she just told him. But she couldn't tell him. Could it possibly be that she couldn't tell a lie? But how could it be a lie? Perhaps if she remembered his face, his handsome, eager face yearning for her to say yes, just once…How could she not love him then? But it was pity, only pity. She could not do that to him, not out of pity. Indeed, it was out of pity that she couldn't lie like that…But what was a lie, what was the truth? For every time he annoyed her, there was a faint part inside of her that enjoyed it. And maybe she did love him, maybe she could say yes one day. And this was, perhaps, why she hated him so…**_

Wait. WHAT AM I WRITING? Quickly, I minimize my writing and breathe heavily. I want to get rid of it, but I can't. So, I save it as Gakupo_Eww in my Favorite Documents folder. A little voice in my head says, "You love him, you know you do, Luka…"

"_No, I don't!_" I scream. I run back to my bed and throw another tantrum. After a while, I get really tired, so I go to bed early.

When I wake up and look at my alarm clock, I realize I'm totally late! I should have been at the Vocaloid studio an hour ago! "Oh, no!" I gasp, quickly throwing on new clothes and grabbing my car keys. But when I walk outside, I hear a car honk. Of course.

"Oh, good! You're awake! I was getting worried, beautiful Luka."

"Yes, and _I'm _starting to get worried that I have a stalker."

Gakupo chuckles. "You are ever funny, Luka. Hurry, get in."

I get in and I'm about to tell him to step on it when I realize I forgot my lyrics! I tell Gakupo this.

"Relax, relax. Where are they?"

"I haven't even printed them from my computer yet," I groan.

"Don't worry, sweet Luka, just download them on this jump drive." Gakupo pulls one out. It's an eggplant design. "We can print them from a computer at the studio."

"Thanks, I owe you one," I breathe, relieved. I grab it and run inside. I plug it into my computer. I'm not even sure which lyrics I need, so I download the whole Favorite Documents folder onto the jump drive. I feel odd about it, like there's something wrong with downloading this folder, but I don't have time for it. After I'm all finished, I lock my house, run back to the car, toss Gakupo's jump drive back to him, and tell him to step on it.

"Where were you?" cries Miku when I get there.

"Overslept," I reply. "Eggplant picked me up and it was too much of a dire situation to turn him down."

"Okay!"

Gakupo runs off to print my lyrics. He comes back with an odd smile, and he hands me the lyrics. "Thanks," I sigh. I hurry to the recording booth and I pull out the lyrics to sing. When I finish the song, I notice an extra sheet of paper. It's a good thing the song is over when I read it, because my voice dies in my mouth. It's the passage I wrote about my feelings for Gakupo! He read it! WHY AM I SO STUPID?

I walk out open-mouthed, staring at the sheet of paper. Gumi is in the room, and she looks at me questioningly. "What's wrong?"

I show her the sheet of paper. "I wrote this…about…and…he read…"

"Huh?"

"Look…" Gumi reads the paper.

"Aw…is this about Gakupo?" she giggles.

I nod, very slightly. "I…think he read it."

"You do? Oh, dear. That's not good," gasps Gumi. "You'll never hear the end of this one."

"Yes, she most likely won't," a voice behind me says. Oh, great. I turn around to see Gakupo standing in the doorway. "May I speak to her in private?"

I whip around to face Gumi, trying to beg without words, _Please, please, please; don't leave me alone with him…!_

Gumi takes Gakupo's side and giggles, "Sure thing, you two!" Then she skips out of the room.

Sighing, I turn around to face Gakupo, only to see him run towards me and hug me! "Aah…!" I gasp.

"You are a truly wonderful writer, Miss Luka," he murmurs into my ear.

"Um, thanks…could you let go of me now?"

"Luka, do you really hate me?"

"I guess I don't _hate _you…seriously, let go of me."

"Do you like me?"

"I suppose…now, let go."

"Okay, I have one more question for you, and then I'll let you go."

"Fine…" Secretly, I don't want him to let go. It feels good to be in Gakupo's arms…WAIT, WHAT?

"Luka…dearest, loveliest Luka…do you love me?" His voice is hoarse with emotion. It's creepy in a good way. No, wait, I'm supposed to hate him!

"No." I don't love him, he's annoying!

"Okay. Let me ask you again." His lips are near my ear. "Do you love me?"

"No, I don't. Weren't you supposed to let me go now?"

"Sorry, I lied. I'm going to ask you again." This time, he looks into my eyes. His eyes are kind of pretty… "Luka, do you love me?"

"No…" Okay, I'm starting to weaken, but I will remain firm!

Gakupo gently takes my chin with his hand and his face moves _really _close to mine. "Luka…do you love me?"

"N—no…stop asking me…" I can't hold on much longer…I may give in…

"Let me ask you one last time…" Gakupo leans forward and I feel his lips touch mine…he pulls back just for a moment to ask me one last time. His voice is but a whisper. "Luka, do you love me?"

All I have to do is say "no" one last time, just one more time. And, of course, I can't. This guy knows his stuff. "Yes…" I whisper back, and then he kisses me hard. We stand there in the room for a little while until we both come up for air.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" murmurs Gakupo. He is smiling like today is the best day in the world. It probably is, for him.

"I guess not," I pout. Sighing, I lean my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. I feel his hand gently stroking my hair. "You know you're still really annoying, right?" I mutter.

"Of course. That's how I got you to fall in love with me, my dear."

"Oh, give me a break…"

* * *

I promised a GakuLuka story! I think this couple is so cute, and I just love them!

Please review! I'd love to hear both compliments and criticisms!

XXPay4XtraShippingsXX


End file.
